The Hokage's Guard
by aSouthernCharmer
Summary: When people ask Boruto if he wants to be like his father when he grows up, he quickly responds, "No! I want to be the Hokage's Number One Guard!" He aspires to be like his father's rival, Sasuke, but what all does being the Hokage's Guard really include? SasuNaru; Yaoi; Lemons; Oneshot


Summary: When people ask Boruto if he wants to be like his father when he grows up, he quickly responds, "No! I want to be the Hokage's Number One Guard!" He aspires to be like his father's rival, Sasuke, but what all does being the Hokage's Guard really include? SasuNaru Yaoi

It has been almost 6 months since Sasuke had returned to the village, upon his family's and my request. There was no longer a reason for him to travel and search for information, since the most threatening of enemies was now destroyed.

I can still vividly remember the events that had unfolded that day. My son, Boruto, had been battling during the Chunnin exams and was disqualified by me, his own father, because he was using a weapon that was forbidden in the exams. I had been very disappointed in him, but I could not go easy on anyone who as cheating, especially my own son. Then, someone with the Byakugan appeared and took me away, planning to take and use the Kyuubi's chakra to build their strength. Sasuke, the other Kages, and my son all came to my rescue. The man with the Byakugan was defeated and peace had been restored.

The coliseum where the chunnin exams take place was still being rebuilt, so the exams had been cancelled for the time being. Thankfully, it was the only thing in the village that had been destroyed.

It was nice that Sasuke was back in the village. Sakura and Sarada were especially excited, since they get to see him all the time now. Boruto seemed to be less moody as well, since he had someone powerful to train him now. Even I'm happy that Sasuke gets to stand by my side as the Hokage's Guard. He was my equal, my rival, and my best friend. No one deserved to be happy more than him, and I was determined to keep things just that way.

The years have been kind to Sasuke. The older he got, the more handsome he became. The long dark hair, the slight crow's feet under his eyes, and the mysterious but prideful way he held himself… it was enough to make all the women he met and some men fall at his feet. I always found the man to be the most attractive I have ever met, beside myself of course.

I always had a difficult time controlling my feelings for Sasuke. I loved him as a brother and recently had to start fighting the urges of my body around him. I never wanted to risk our friendship, and of course we both had wives and children to think about as well. But the man frequently haunted my dreams and my thoughts. I truly believe it is because of our history and my desire to make sure he is happy and feels loved.

I felt a wave of heat hit me as I could feel his very presence outside of my office, always looking out for danger as if I could not handle my own. I hissed when I realized that my pants were beginning to become tight. I quickly discarded the man from my mind and started to think of more unpleasant things to ease to pressure in my groin area. Within minutes, I found some relief before the man on the other side discovered the problem I was having… again.

I took a deep breath before continuing my paperwork in the comfortable silence.

The next day, I was walking down the street with my family. It had been months since we had a family night out, and I planned to take full advantage of my time off to spend with my family. Hinata curled up on one side, while my daughter, Himawari, was on the other. Boruto, however, seemed annoyed but strangely happy to have me around. I may never understand my own child's weird mood swings.

When I'm out casually, I normally get stopped a good bit for pictures, autographs, or even interviews. I gladly sign their paper, smile for a picture, and give a word or two of advice. After all, it was my duty as the Hokage.

Though tonight, the reporter that stopped us was not set on speaking to me but rather my son, Boruto. He was a scrawny young man that looked to be trying to get his foot in the door of the journalist world. The reporter tapped Boruto on the shoulder and said, "Wow! You definitely are the son of Lord 7th! You look so much like him! Can I just ask you one question that our audience is dying to know?"

Boruto looked toward me in confusion. I have done a pretty good job of hiding my family from the cameras and allowing them to have their own private life. But today I placed my hand on Boruto's shoulder and nodded my head in encouragement. Today, I decided to let my son have a voice of his own. He turned back to the reporter and said, "Sure."

"When you grow up, are you wanting to become the Hokage? Just like your father and grandfather before him?" The reporter asked eagerly with the microphone in his hand. He impatiently shoved it to Boruto, so everyone on camera can hear my young boy's response. His response shocked everyone in the world except for me.

"No, actually I don't. Hokage just seems so boring and uncool. When I grow up, I want to be the Hokage's Number One Guard!" My son said with a cheeky grin that he could have only inherited from me.

Only, I knew why he wanted to become the Hokage's Guard. It meant to be the equal of the Hokage without having the burden of the Hokage's responsibilities. It meant not being away from your family but still being one of the strongest shinobi of the village. Boruto wanted to be just like Sasuke, my equal and his sensei.

After the nice meal with my family, I walked with them back home in silence. I eavesdropped as Boruto and Himawari pestered each other, and Hinata got in between their bickering like a referee. As I watched and listened, I realized just how much I missed my family. But as the Hokage, the entire village is now my family. I knew I could not be selfish.

Upon arriving home, I told Hinata I needed to get a few other things done at work before I got behind, again. I could see the disappointment in her eyes, but she was the most understanding person I have ever met. I really did not deserve the kindness she showed me. After I kissed my wife goodbye and helped tuck the kids into their respective beds, I closed the front door behind me and began walking the streets to my office.

Not longer after I started my journey to work, I could feel his presence again. Always watching. I sighed and stopped to turn and face him. Sasuke hovered on the rooftop of the tallest house behind me. I wish I knew why he insisted on following me around when I was not in danger in my own village. I really only needed him when I made trips out of the village or had formal meetings with superiors from other countries. I shook my head of the thoughts and continued walking towards my office knowing he would follow me there.

Once I unlocked the door to my office, Sasuke appeared beside me just as I had expected and followed me inside. He slowly closed to door behind him as I turned on a few lanterns. There was no need for the bright overhead light to blind us or alarm others of someone being in the Hokage's office at 3 in the morning. Even I enjoyed a little privacy. I walked over to the desk where I discarded my cloak and took a sit in my chair. Sasuke was sitting on my desk beside me by the time I looked up.

"That son of yours sure knows how to create a scene, doesn't he?" Sasuke said in an impassive voice but a shadow of a smirk occupied his face.

"Yeah. He definitely gets that from me. But the more that you are around, the more I believe he is becoming like you." I said with a smile in the corner of my mouth. We both knew it was true.

The next thing I knew, Sasuke slammed his one arm on the other side of my desk, trapping me in my office chair. "Well, tell me _Lord Seventh_ , does your son really know what all being the Hokage's Guard really entitle?" Sasuke whispered in my ear. I felt a shiver go down my spine at the close proximity.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said and averted my eyes, hoping the other would drop the subject.

"Maybe I should inform him more about my _duties_. Being your guard does not only mean I protect you. I make sure you do your job best by whatever means necessary." Sasuke said has he pushed me back further into my chair.

"Sasuke, what has gotten into you? You shouldn't even be out at this time of night. I did not call for you, nor did I need you to escort me back to my office. You should be at home with your family." I spat the last part out like poison. I did not like the game he was trying to play with me.

"Oh, but Naruto, I know you well enough to know when you need me. Do you think I was not aware of the chakra you were releasing from your office yesterday? I could literally feel how you were wishing to pull me into your office." He said getting even closer to me. I could feel a blush sneak up my neck and across my cheeks in shame. My biggest, dirtiest secret was out. I felt exposed. "I've had a theory about your feelings toward me for months, but I was finally able to confirm it yesterday by hiding my chakra signature from you. The only reason you knew I was there is because I allowed you. I even gave you the opportunity to let me in to take care of you, but you quickly pushed away your arousal. I was very disappointed."

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed both of my hands to immobilize me before leaning into my neck. He slowly licked a path from my collar bone to my ear where he whispered, "Is this what you desire in your fantasies?" I let a moan escape before biting my lip. I could not believe this was happening.

He pulled away to look at me, and I was staring into his Sharingan. I know that I am strong enough to fight him, push him off of me, and send him away. I was frozen looking in the red eyes, but I realized that I just didn't want him to stop. A part of me desired to surrender to his touches and allow him to take over me. Another part of me screamed to think of my family, but that part was quickly dying as Sasuke moved his face towards mine.

The minute I felt the pressure of his lips, I quickly began to response with the same amount of force as him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gathered me up in his arm and pushed me up against the wall, admitting a growl from deep in my throat. The kiss was hungry, passionate, and animalistic. We were biting each other's lips, fighting with our tongues, and sucking the life from the other's mouth. We denied each other these feelings for so long that it seemed we were losing control of ourselves.

Sasuke hurriedly ripped off my clothes as to get some skin-to-skin contact. I began to submit to his advances and allowed him to have his way with my body. I followed his lead in the now teasing kiss we shared. His hand eagerly touched every inch of skin it could find.

He broke apart our kiss, but a string of saliva still attached our lips. I could see the scarlet that dusted his cheeks as he searched my eyes for permission to continue. I found myself shivering under the look of those eyes and whispered, "Please, don't stop." Sasuke nodded his head and I knew there was no going back now.

Still up against the wall, Sasuke started by sucking on the pulse under the skin of my neck until he was satisfied by the bruise he left, knowing with my healing abilities that it would be gone before the sun broke in the sky. Next, he descended to my nipples, taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand. "Ahh! Oh kami…" I hissed. Everything he touched felt on fire. It was suffocating, and we had only just begun.

I could feel my respiration rate increase as he descended further to my belly button. The intensity of everything allowed me to leak enough chakra for the seal to be visible on my abdomen. Sasuke seemed amused as he traced the ink with his tongue. I could not hold back the moans that fell from my lips. I quickly decided that this man's mouth should be a sin.

I looked down only to meet the Sharingan of my lover. He had a smile that told me exactly what he was thinking. Sasuke came back up only to bind my hands over my head and nip the shell of my ear. "Mmm... I had no idea you would look this good under me, Na-ru-to." I moaned as he dragged out my name.

Next, he grinded his hips against mine, allowing me to feel the hardness that we both shared. I found then that I was starting to lose all rational thought. "Please… Sasuke. Need you. Please." I begged to the best of my ability. I was desperate to feel this man.

"With pleasure, Hokage." He said before jerking my pants and underwear to the floor and taking my dick in his hand. I groaned as he slowly started to pump me. Pre-cum already leaking out. He then stopped and licked the droplets off his hand before saying, "Get on your back, now."

I quickly obeyed and spread my legs apart to allow him to see all of me with no shame. He continued to lick his fingered until they glistened in the dark. "Now, I want to watch you play with yourself while I get you ready for me. Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded my head desperately and quickly took myself in my hand, pumping myself hard and fast. I was starting to feel bliss when he stopped me by biting my ear. "No, slowly. I want to watch you suffer and begging me to let you cum." I slowed my hands as he commanded.

I then felt something prodding my entrance, but I knew it was one of the fingers Sasuke had sucked on. I relaxed the best I could to allow him easy entry. I groaned at the intrusion, but once he added a second and third finger, I was panting in desire. "Sasuke… please. I need… I need you." I begged while riding his fingers.

Sauske stood up to discard his own pants, and I almost felt my entrance grow wetter at the site of his cock, hard because of me. Before he had the chance to bend back on top of me, I got to my knees to hold on to his manhood and give it a testing lick. I felt him flinch before I decided to take him in my mouth. I sucked and bobbed my head up and down his length as he tangled his long fingers into my hair. Once I decided it was slick enough to enter me, I let go with a pop and laid back down, holding myself open and ready for him to enter.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto. Do you know how fucking hot you look right now? I don't know if I can control myself." He said with a clouded look in his eyes that were now onyx again.

"Then don't," was my reply. He quickly took it as my permission to continue. He lined up his head against my entrance and didn't stop or slow down until he was completely buried inside of me. We both gasped at the feeling. Sasuke leaned up and threw one of my legs over his shoulder as he began to slowly thrust in and out of my heat.

I never felt as high as I did then. This was what it meant to feel completely engulfed in lust… no, love. Sasuke steadily increased his speed and the skin slapping skin sound made me feel dizzy. Suddenly, Sasuke changed angles and I felt my entire body tingle with endorphins. "Please don't stop! Harder. Mmm..."I screamed as he continued to slam into the spot deep inside of me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was close.

"Naruto… cum with me." He said. Only a few thrusts later, we each screamed the other's name as we were both milked into our organisms. I felt like I was glowing when Sasuke collapsed beside me.

Sasuke lifted his hand and wiped the sweat off my eyebrow before saying, "This is what it means to be the Hokage's Guard."

I shook my head before pulling him close to me, savoring the feeling of lying next to him before the village began to awake in just a few short hours.


End file.
